


Sort Out Your Priorities

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A bit of Winchester bashing at the beginning, Gen, harry potter-esque
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-06 22:18:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16841515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: There are some things you can’t share without ending up liking each other, and knocking out a twelve-foot mountain troll is one of them.





	Sort Out Your Priorities

You didn’t like the Winchesters. You never had. They drove you crazy.

First it was the way they suddenly showed up on your cases, taking over before you could tell them to fuck off. 

Then it was the way they got along so well with your various hunting partners and uncle, gathering at roadhouses and bars after hunts, getting pissed and telling obnoxious stories.

It was the way your friend Jo would constantly talk about how dreamy and sexy Dean was, and you were damn tired of it.

Later on, it was how they started the apocalypse, the dicks. (Of course they stopped it as well, but it was their fucking fault in the first place!)

Not to lie, each time you heard one or the other was dead, you were never very upset about it. They deserved it, most of the time, with how reckless they were.

Lucky for you, when your oldest friend Jason called you saying he needed help taking down something in the Rockies just outside of Logan, Utah, you drove straight there – just to find out the Winchesters were along for the hunt as well.

You headed up to the motel – Jason was staying in room number 7, passing their stupid old car. Unfortunately you had been near the Winchesters enough to take note of the horrid gas-guzzler, and you recognized it immediately when you pulled off the highway.

You banged on Jason’s door, hoping to give him an earful and maybe get out of this group hunt, or have him tell the Losechesters to get lost and just keep you around.

Either way, you were pissed to see that it wasn’t Jason who opened the door to room 7, but Sam Winchester. He grinned at you, saying hello like an over-enthusiastic golden retriever.

[Originally posted by demondetoxmanual](https://tmblr.co/Z2gk_x25y4oNK)

“Hey Y/N! It’s been way too long!” Sam extended one of his arms to gather you in a hug, but you brushed past him and into the room. You didn’t see the downcast look on Sam’s face as he closed the door behind you, as you were already up in Jason’s space and ignoring both Winchesters.

“Seriously?” you hissed, not caring that you were loud enough for everyone in the room to hear. Jason rolled his eyes at you and stood up from the chair he was in, but you didn’t back down, giving him your best pissed off glare. 

Almost nose to nose (you would have been if Jason wasn’t half a foot taller than you), he replied, “Play nice, Y/N, it’ll be over before you know it,” before stepping around you and over to his impromptu bulletin board on the wall.

“Now that everyone’s here,” Jason continued, looking from Sam (who was leaning against the wall by the door) to you (who had taken the seat Jason vacated) to Dean (who was lounging on one of the motel beds, acting as if he was king of the castle), “I’ll get you all up to date.”

Jason referenced the maps on the wall, pictures of victims and their wounds, and sketches of what he thought the monster you were hunting might be. He didn’t know for sure what it was, which is why he had asked you and the Winchesters for back-up.

The only concrete facts he had were that four people had ended up dead, found in the woods outside Logan with bruised and battered bodies. There were no bite marks, only the severe bruising. No sulfur or signs of possession were found on the bodies. The only other weird thing was that enormous footprints had been found near each site, humanoid except for the gigantor size and only three toes.

Immediately following Jason’s spiel, the three men began discussing possible monsters you were looking for. Wanting to get done with this group hunt as quickly as possible, you tuned them out with your headphones, pulling your laptop from your bag and searching through all of your lore books that you had scanned on your hard drive (much better than lugging old dusty books around with you on hunts).

After about an hour, you removed your headphones. You looked up to see the guys talking amongst themselves, Sam and Jason with their noses in a couple books and Dean cleaning his gun. They didn’t seem to have gotten anywhere concrete, and you silently enjoyed the fact that you beat them at research skills.

“Okay assholes, we’re hunting a troll,” you announced to the room, quickly turning your phone into a projector and putting a picture from your lore book on the blank wall near you. The three men looked at you like you were crazy, but you continued anyway. “Mountain troll, to be exact.” The picture showed a troll next to a human for scale, it was about 12 feet tall with a small head and huge belly. “They live in caves along mountain ridges, kidnap nearby people, and tend to either throw them around a bit for fun or use them as batting practice with tree trunks.”

You changed the page of your lore book a couple times, letting the guys see all the info you found. Images of mountain troll footprints matched those that Jason had taken, and you even had a couple pictures of victims from a case in Hungary.

“Trolls have really thick skin, so bullets may not be able to pierce through if they’re not the right caliber or from the right distance. They’re tall enough that decapitation is difficult, at least while they’re standing and conscious, but that’s probably what we need to do.” You looked over to see if the guys were even listening, and were surprised to see them all with studious faces, even Dean. “They’re super dumb, which might mean you boys would get along well with our troll here,” you laughed at your own joke before continuing, “but also means that if we can trick them or knock ‘em out, we can cut off their heads while they’re out cold.”

Clicking a few more pages quickly, you deemed your speech over and packed your headphones and laptop back into your bag. You stood up, looking around the room. “Shall we?”

Still slightly stunned at how efficient your researching was, it took until you were out the door and to your jeep before the three men came out of the motel room. You grabbed your keys and Jason just made it outside in time to hop in your passenger seat before you had begun to drive, heading out of town toward the troll’s territory. Unfortunately, the Winchesters were in your rear view mirror in moments, and your mini-caravan was off.

* * *

Hours later, with lots of troll punches, saving each others hides, and streaks of mud and blood covering your clothes, your foursome made it back to the motel. You were all exhausted, the strength of the troll being so much that it really did take four of you working together to take it down.

You parked your jeep in front of room 7, the Winchesters’ car pulling right next to yours. Slowly, all four of you got out of the cars, the boys heading into the room and you stopping at the door to say your goodbyes.

“Seriously, Y/N, you’re exhausted,” Jason argued. “Just get a room to shower and sleep a little, leave in the morning.”

An enormous yawn betrayed any argument you were going to come up with, so you headed to the motel office to grab a room key. Jason walked with you, laughing as you almost ripped the teenage clerk’s head off when he said there were no vacant rooms.

With only a little tired resistance, Jason pulled you back to room 7 and in the door. “Just stay here, Y/N. It won’t be that bad, we’re all just going to sleep it off.”

You could barely argue anymore, and collapsed on one of the beds after kicking off your muddy boots and taking off your outer jacket, which held most of the rest of the mud. Sam had already showered, it seemed (lucky bastard), and was collapsed like a starfish on the other bed, on top of the covers and snoring loudly. The shower was running – Dean must have jumped in after Sam.

You closed your eyes, planning to take next shower to clean off the grub of the hunt. Jason laid on the couch, falling asleep almost immediately.

The next thing you knew, you were cuddled and warm, more comfortable than you had been in a long time, let alone in a motel bed. You stirred, rubbing your eyes with one hand.

Your movement caused an arm to squeeze your middle, which woke your brain up slightly. You felt a hard body against your back, finally realizing that someone was snuggling with you in the bed.

“Mornin’ sunshine,” Dean’s voice growled in your ear, and you merely grunted a response. What the hell, you were comfortable, and until someone complained about mud in the bed, you weren’t going anywhere. You could tell that your muscles would be sore as soon as you moved, and you may as well stay comfy for as long as possible.

You heard Jason’s quiet chuckle from across the room. “Geez, Y/N, did you finally get off the Winchester hate train? I expected you to break Dean’s nose when you woke up like that.”

“Shut it, fucker,” you groaned in argument, but you stayed exactly where you were.

Sam joined in on Jason’s laughter as Dean squeezed you slightly again, communicating silently that he was happy you weren’t pissed about the snuggling. “ **There are some things you can’t share without ending up liking each other, and knocking out a twelve-foot mountain troll is one of them** ,” you heard Sam say.

You slowly sat up, pulling your tired body away from Dean’s as you looked in Sam’s direction. “Did you seriously just quote Harry Potter, nerd?” you scoffed at him, lobbing a pillow his way.

“Yeah, Y/N,” Dean grumbled. “Didn’t you know that Sammy there is the biggest dork in the universe?”

You laughed at Dean’s teasing as you headed for the bathroom. “Maybe you Losechesters aren’t _that_ bad after all,” you commented, before shutting the door for a long, hot shower.


End file.
